1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Christmas tree transport and storage satchel and more particularly pertains to placing the apparatus around a Christmas tree to aid users in transporting and storing the tree.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Christmas tree bags is known in the prior art. More specifically, Christmas tree bags heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of covering Christmas trees are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,166 to Burke a Christmas tree cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,999 to Phair discloses a Christmas tree bag.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,469 to Mitchell discloses an adjustable Christmas tree carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,520 to Blackburn discloses a cover for Christmas trees.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,878 to Lofton discloses a Christmas tree disposal bag.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,906 to Bolanz discloses a Christmas tree cover.
In this respect, the Christmas tree transport and storage satchel according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of placing the apparatus around a Christmas tree to aid users in transporting and storing the tree.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved Christmas tree transport and storage satchel which can be used for placing the apparatus around a Christmas tree to aid users in transporting and storing the tree. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.